The Time Has Come To Decide Who
by NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart
Summary: Sesshoumaru left Rin in the human village to make her choice. When she grows up she has the choice on staying with the humans or going with her lord. Romance in this. Rape in this. SesshoumaruXRin Kagura X sesshoumaru Rin x Kohaku Kagome X kouga Kagome X inuyasha Kikyou X inuyasha Naraku X nick Naraku X sessh Kyora X sessh Brad X kyora. Enjoy X3
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Time Has Come To Decide Who  
Category: Anime/Manga » Inuyasha  
Author: NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Published:  
Chapters: 2,

Words: if you hear weird words that's for cussing lol. I don't cuss sorry o-o. They will be in bold so you know which one is that cuss word XD.

Chapter 1:

The Time Has Come

It's My Choice. Part 1

Today is the day of Rin's decision. Did she want to go back to Sesshoumaru? , or did she want to stay in the human village?

"Hi my name is Rin,I am about 17 years old. Today is the day I make my choice of staying in the human village or leaving with my lord again."

Kagome my friend sits next to me by the garden of flower's and she asks me a question.

"Rin chan?"

"Yes Kagome?" I said smelling a yellow rose.

"Do you still chose him over us?," she tilted her head down at me. I sighed but I started to smile.

"KagomeChan! You know how much I love him!,"

She looks at me with sadness and pats my head.

"Well as long as your happy I'm happy." She lied on her being happy but she did want the best for me. Suddenly I feel something warm on my shoulder. 

"Rin,"

I looked up to see who it was. "Oh hello Kikyou chan!" I waved a little at her. She took a seat beside me and started telling me that I shouldn't be with sesshoumaru.

"Let the girl chose who ever she desires!,"

I looked up to see who it was. There was no one in sight, I looked left then right. "Sesshoumaru," I thought to myself. He was looking handsome today with hes armor on and all, he was about 550 years old in demon age but in human age hi's about 19. He comes closer to me and I have blush all over my cheeks. He leans over to my ear and whispers.

"Who do you want to go with?" I leaned in closer to him and said softly back to him.

"You," he smiled down at me and gave me a kiss on the lip's. He breaks the kiss and says to me with a smile on hes face..

"I will make you my mate" I smiled and said.

"Good! because I wanted to be!" he laughs at me a little and puts me in hes arm's. Then he flys me away to hes I Hear him say my name over and over.

"Rin,"

"Yes"

"Rin chan! Rin chan!,"

"Why are you calling me Rin chan?," I asked.

"Wake up,"

"What?,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ON To The StoryXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin slowly tossed and turned on her bed waking up.

"Rin Chan!,"

Rin opened her eye's slowly and got up to see kagome yelling out her name. She wipes her eye's and then she leans up. "That was a dream," she mumbled to herself softly.

"Rin chan! todays the day you chose," kagome sighed pushing her off the bed.

"I- I- know," she looked up and dusted off her kimono. Kagome looks at her with a smirk to her face.

"Lets get you dressed up nicely for this day. Okay rin?,"

"Okay kagome chan!" I shook my head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sesshoumaru where are we going," Jaken mumbled.

"…...,"

"Oh her!," Jaken sighed.

He gives a deadly smile and stopped walking. When he stopped walking, Jaken of course bumped into his leg. "What is it sire?," Jaken asked.

"You are no more use to me," he lifted up his sword and slashed Jaken to bits.

"M-," Jaken cried.

"…...," he smirked and took hes leave but something got in the way. 

The wind grew heavy and sesshoumaru's sword flew out of his hand like lightning. He went to retrieve it but it was gone,he growls lowly in hes throat."Where did it go?"

A huge cloud of miasma came out of the sky. It landed straight down close to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took a back flip and held hes right arm for protection. Laughter filled the air and Sesshoumarus eyes went half way closed with hes eye brows going down in a mad position. "Well well,well Lord Sesshoumaru ,I see you finally managed to kill your frog," Naraku spoke out of the air.

"Naraku!" sesshoumaru hissed.

"Sesshoumaru" Naraku mocked.

" Naraku,I have no time for your games today," he growled.

"Aww why not?" he smirked appearing out of the miasma.

"..." he growled.

"Quiet like always hmm?" he walked closer.

"It's none of your concern! And it has nothing to do with you so beat it before I lop off your head"

"Well Sesshoumaru that's not very nice" Naraku chuckled.

"…..."

"…..." Naraku floats down but keeps his barrier up.

"Naraku what is it? Why did you come here?"

"Nothing much but I do ask if I could serve you lord Sesshoumaru. You see I plan on being a better servant than Jaken was.

"You wish to serve me?" he gives Naraku a right eye brow up.

"I Lord Sesshoumaru"

"What for? Mark your purpose?"

"I would like to be by the lords side of course. I never was against you just Inuyasha.

"

"Be by my side? That's hard to believe" He started to laugh.

"I can see why you would say that" he chuckles. Sesshoumaru glares at him. "I only am against that mutt like I said."

"Hmf"

"No really that's all"

"I don't know if that is what you are truly wanting from me"

"I want to see how you live your life, and so I can protect you,"

"Protect me why?"

Naraku chuckels."You should know by now Lord sesshoumaru. I want to have you as my mate. So you can let me become your worthy servant.. I have been for a long time now"

"Oh?" he faces the other direction. " Very flattering Naraku. But that's not going to work for me. I have no use for you as a mate." he starts to walk. "I'm also a guy and i'm not into guys myself.."

"I understand that you don't want me to assist you. Your too afraid "

"I'm not afraid of a hanyou" he stopped walking and glared at Naraku.

"Sure your not" Naraku smirked. "You can't take the heat"

"Fine..you may assist me…However! Don't get in my way"

Yes my lord" Naraku smiled behind his baboon skin.

Right before sesshoumaru was heading off to leave another enemy arrived or we think was an enemy?

"…..," Sesshoumaru growled.

"…...," Naraku was looking at the clouds.

"Why isn't it my darling Sesshoumaru!,"

They both looked to see who it was. Naraku kept growling wanting to know who said that,Sesshoumaru on the other hand was not anymore.

"Show yourself!"

The figure dropped out of the clouds fast but landed slowly onto the grass.

"Kyora?" Sesshoumaru looked puzzled.

"I it's me"

"You know each other?" asked Naraku.

"Yes we do" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Hows it been love?"

"What are you doing alive! I thought I've killed you 2 years ago" he hissed.

"Love?" thought Naraku growling in hes throat.

"That's not very nice mate" he whispers a certain word and Sesshoumarus scratch marks reappear , But can not see them because of hes armor.

"Errrah"he hissed in pain."I'm not your mate!" Sesshoumaru charges at him with speed and throws his claws high in the air at him. Kyoura however caught him in no sweat and held oh him tight.

"Is that in anyway to act to your alpha darling" he licks his ear.

Naraku gave a shocked look on hes face. "What are you meaning by alpha? You didn't" growled naraku.

"What ? Are you wondering if I took Sesshoumarus virginity away from him?"

"Yes..did you " Naraku growled.

"I , I did and he makes wonderful sounds too" Kyora said while struggling to keep Sesshoumaru on the ground. Sesshoumarus face had a little blush on it, Because Kyoura told a huge secret to hes other enemy.

"You **bashmard**," Naraku growled.

"I haven't seen my inu in a while" he smirked taking off Sesshoumarus armor.

"Stop! It ….It won't happen again in your life!" Sesshoumaru escapes from Kyoura and runs towards Narakus side.

"I'll come back for you my love" Kyoura waved hes fan and was right by Sesshoumarus side to grab his chin. He leaned hes chin to hes lips and kissed him and forced to put hes tongue in. Naraku was about to hit Kyoura but he disappeared.

"Hahhaha " Kyoura laughed "I'll be back later my love"

"…..." Sesshoumaru stayed silent not knowing how to respond to Naraku after what he just learned.

"Well isn't it my little brother"

Sesshoumaru hissed. "Not now " he growled to himself.

"Little brother?" Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru. "So is Inuyasha your older or no that isn't right I know so?"

"How dare you call me that mutt! I am no other then Cid" lightning stroke down and out appeared a boy that looked just like sesshoumaru but had black flowers on hes kimono, black and red on his bow, and hes armor was white.

"What the **duck**!" Naraku cursed. "Who the **duck** is that?"

"..." Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku then back at Cid. "Hi's my twin brother and he is not older then me were the same age"

"Way to spoil the fun" Cid stuck out hes tongue.

"Fine with me...I'll have both of you" Naraku smirked.

"Oh **hail** no" Sesshoumaru growled. "You can have him but not me"

"Hmm it will cost you" Cid laughed and flew down where they were at. Cid was 3 inches close to Naraku. "Your not a bad looking man.."

"Are you **ducken** serious?"Sesshoumaru growled.

"Yes why?" Cid asked looking up and down at Naraku.

"I like this one! He gives me a chance" Naraku smirked. "I still want you"

"Aww he wants the young baby" Cid laughed.

"I'm about to hurt you" Sesshoumaru held hes temper as much as he could.

"Go ahead we all know I would win"

"..."

"You can defeat Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked puzzled.

"Of course hi's an easy target"

"No hi's not" Naraku laughed.

"That's cause i'm stronger than you" Cid laughed.

"Oh..interesting.."

"Sesshoumaru was a late born he was 10 minutes after all of us"

"us?" Naraku gave an eye brow up.

"Yeah don't you know their's more then me?" Cid looked with surprised then looked at Sesshoumaru. "I see now you didn't want to tell no one about us because we know your darkest secrets "

"..."Sesshoumaru made a shock face and started to growl.

"Is that true lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked.

"..." sesshoumaru sighed to himself. "Fathers going to kill me.."

"Aiden, Brad, Mina come down here a second would ya" Cid waved hes hand.

"Aiden? , Brad, Mina? MINA? that's a girls name..." Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru with a curious look. "Just who are these Brad, Aiden, Mina Mina! People I hear about.

"..." Sesshoumaru turned the other way and started to walk.

"Get back here" Naraku grabbed Sesshoumarus hand and flew him back on the ground . Sesshoumaru landed on his feet and growled at Naraku.

"My My that does hurt me sesshoumaru that you didn't talk about us" Aiden flew down crossing hes arms. He looked like sesshoumaru too but he had orange flowers, orange and yellow bow.

"What the **Duck**? Another one!" Naraku shouted.

"..."

"Brother!" Brad jumped on to Sesshoumaru and they both landed on the ground.

He looked like him too but he had blue flowers, blue and white bow.

"Holy **ship** another one!" Naraku shouted.

"Get the **duck** off me"

" But Sesshy" Brad cried. Sesshoumarus eyes went wide and was hoping Naraku didn't hear that.

"Sesshy?" Naraku chuckled.

"I came all my way for this..such a waste of time when I could be out shopping" Mina sighed hiting sesshoumaru on the head.

"Okay...What is going on here" Naraku looked at Mina. She looked like Sesshoumaru but she had pink flowers , no armor , pink and white bow also a white bow ontop of her head.

"Lets just be off shall we..." Sesshoumaru growled..

"We will be back brother we got to go and do some things real quick " Cid said.

"..fine with me"

"..." Naraku still confused. "Alright explain NOW!"

"huh..fine"Sesshoumaru took a breath and looked in Narakus eyes. "They are my siblings. They were hidden from you, Inuyasha , and everyone because... " he thinks to remember something.

Past.

"Son this is very important that no one knows of your siblings. I hate to even have you to be out as well"

"Why?"Sesshoumaru tilted hes head.

"You have this tiny crystal flower that looks like a shiny diamond also it is shaped as a rose being opened. This is special and you have to protect it"

"What if someone gets it?" Sesshoumaru asked climbing onto hes dads leg.

"My son lets hope...for the best no one does"

"But what if they do tell me! So I know how important this is"

"If they ever get a hold of your crystal... lets just say it's more powerful then the Jewel shard that everyone is going out for. The jewel is being protected by a priestess for right now that I know of." Inunotaishou rubbed hes tiny head. "You will be put to a deep sleep if it ever gets positioned by someone, and they can choose what they want to do with you. They could just let you sleep forever, They slave you, They make you their mate, They can do all kinds of things... so remember this..."

"Okay daddy" Sesshoumaru yawned.

"Don't ever tell anyone about your siblings or you!"

"Why not my siblings?"

"They have the same as you and if that enemy was to put you and your other siblings crystals together ..." He paused for a minute to shake it off. "The world could be doomed. That person would also be our new King.." Sesshoumaru is asleep in hes arms sucking on hes thumb. "Aww I hope he herd me"

End of past.

Sesshoumaru has sweat on hes face. "..."

"Hmm?" Naraku gave an right eye brow up. "So are you going to tell me"

"I don't know what you're talking about" He lied.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why the sudden change of heart?" Naraku glared getting his jewel out. Sesshoumarus eyes went wide.

"Hes got the full shard already..." Sesshoumaru thought in hes mind and still kept on walking. Naraku goes right in front of him. "What?"

"Are you hiding something from me?" Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru jump a little and he smirked. "Is their something you can't tell me because of what your father said.." Sesshoumarus eye's went wide and tried to run. "Whats the rush?" Naraku grabbed Sesshoumaru with hes roots and put him close to hes face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is he?," said Miroku. Sango looked around in the sky to search for Sesshoumaru, But hi's not in the presence.

"I hope you are coming,"Inuyasha sighed.

"Hello? Do you know where Sesshoumaru is" Kagome asked a villager.

"I have not seen or heard of this Sesshoumaru" The villager looked weak and tired.

"Hi's a Dog demon son of Lord Inunotaishou he has silver hair, moon on his face, red stripes on his cheeks, and he is light peach...also pink eye shadow I think its eye shadow anyway. If you happen to see this person please shout out loud DOG DEMON okay"

"I..I don't want to be apart of this...He is a dangerous person.. so if you would kindly exit the dinner house" the group looks at her like she is crazy.

"What they ask people where I come from..." Kagome sweat on her face and laughing.

"Well for all sakes we hope hi's coming because Rin is looking forward to this. " Kikyou brushed her hair through her fingers.

"My apologies " The girl looks to Inuyasha with panic written all over her face.

"Hey! are you okay?"Kagome shouted.

"Get out of this place as far as you can there is two crazy demons fighting one another" the girl dropped her bag and retrieved her stuff as fast as she could.

"Demons...Do you know who they are?" Sango asked but saw the woman leave fast. "Hey!"

"So much for that," Miroku sighed.

"Did you find him?" Kouga ran up to Kagome and she nodded her head.

"Where have you been Kouga!," Inuyasha hissed.

"Searching for Dog boy mutt face!" Kouga growled.

"This is turning out ugly and getting us no where" Kikyou sighed putting her bow and arrows away.

"My my my, aren't you guys a curious couple,"

"Who? Who said that?" Inuyasha growled.

"It was no other but me" She came out reveling her self. She had long silver hair, light green eyes, cat ears, and a cat tail. She wore a white kimono showing her shoulders a little bit also breast reveling and it was silky with white birds flying.

"Who..who are you?" kagome said in shock.

"I am your mother Kagome, Kikyou, Sango, and Rin" she bowed.

"Me?" Kagome said.

"I?" kikyou pointed to herself.

"Huh," sango looked confused.

"Yes you are my children. Naraku dearest has lost his memory of me long time ago" she sighed going close to them. "You guys also have more siblings too as well. Tatsuki, Nyan, Shima, Cage, and Zack"

"Can you please tell us how we and Naraku forgot about you? I wouldn't forget my own mother" Kagome crossed her hands.

"I..very well I'll do my best I can" opened a portal to show a scene of the story while she tells it. "My name is Nickolas forgot to tell you. You can call me mom or Nick for short."

past 900 years ago.

"Go on without me protect our kids" Naraku shouted with hes sword out and was ready to fight.

"But dearest" Nick Cried.

"Go now!" Naraku shouted cutting off an huge demon arm.

"Love please be okay" Nick rushed out of there with there children and she couldn't help but look back. "I believe in you" it suddenly started to rain hard. Nick took out a quilt to cover the crying babies. "This war..its horrible. I don't want my children to live like this."

few hours later

"He should be here by now" Nick sighed cradling the baby Nyan. The door was banging really hard and she put the baby in a soft quilt to lay down to sleep. Nick rushed to the door and opened it. When she saw who it was her eyes started to water. "Love..." she cried and caught him before he fell.

"I think I'm dieing love..but I wanted to see you one last time" Narakus hand shook and went to Nicks face.

"No your not dieing I won't allow it!" Nick cried.

"Stubborn like always" he chuckled.

"This is no time to joke" Nick cried hard and he took her face. Naraku kisses Nick one last time then he hits the ground softly on her lap.

"Na..naraku? Naraku...?NOoOOO" she teared for about 18 minutes. "I can't let our life be this way no" Nick used some of her power and kissed him on the lips one last time. "Love you..I promise I will come back for you once this war is over" she growled. She looked over at her babies and also did some magic. "I want you to be reborn again and remember the good times not the bad" she teared for last time and stood up taking the Shikan no tama and stored all the evil in there. "Good bye" She saw them disappear and she knew she had to stop this crazy fighting. So she went to war to war and took the enemys power one by one, She gave no one no mercy, and her heart was no longer light with peace. It was dark with hatred. Nick takes the jewel and says a few words. "May it only go in the rightful hands. I will not allow it to go in the wrong hands. They shall only have this power if they have a kind heart. Let the light shine forever and the dark to run away"

End of past.

"Wow.. that's serious.." Kagome had tears forming in her eyes.

"I ...I know but I had to do what had to be done. Now tell me what's going on here?" Nicks ears twitched and her tail swagged over and over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin dear? Tell me do you plan on marring Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"About that…mother I…" she blushed of gilt in her stomach.

"what's the matter?" Nick looked up at her.

"You see I'm dating someone already" she sighed.

"Oh yeah like who?" Nick looked at her getting a beautiful gown out.

"Umm,, well you see" she looked at Nick then to the dress. "You're expecting m-me to wear that?"

"Yes I am, but now I see it gone to waste since your into someone else. Oh well lets put it on!"

"But mother!" she sighed with blush.

"Do it! Please darling"

"Fine"

"Thank you sweetie!"

"Mhm" she sighed heavy.

The gown was beautiful,silky light yellow, black birds on it,black bow,kind of short, long sleeves, and chest reveling big time!.

"T-this is too- much mom!" she blushed.

"Nonsense he will love it!" Nick smirked. "Trust me. I know my brother and he is a pervert!"Rin giggles to that.

" I hardly doubt that mom"

"Oh? But he is"

"Brother?"

"Yes that's my brother well half brother"

"O-ooOkay! Then!"

The door knocks 4 times softly with a females voice. "Rin Chan! Sesshoumaru should be coming soon. Be ready in 5 minutes"

"Okay!" Rin shouted putting a flower in her hair that Sesshoumaru gave her a long time ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Sesshoumaru finally managed to escape Naraku for now but he knew he had to hurry.

Sesshoumaru walks to the village that was now covered in beautiful tall roses and tulips. "Must be Rin's doing," he thought to himself with a smile.

"Oy! Brother!" Inuyasha shouted waving to hes brother.

"Hey how's it going Inuyasha!," he ran up to him.

"what's he doing here!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh he wishes to assist me," sesshoumaru has sweat on his face again. "Dang..He found me already..."

"Why? What for?"

"Dunno he says he wants to protect me because he loves me, But I am only letting him because I no longer have a servant" he looked at Narakus smirking face then back at Inuyashas confused face. "Please go away" he shouts in his head.

""I can hear every word your saying" Naraku said in hes mind.

"...Ho..How?" Sesshoumaru growls.

"I'm a Vampire also And I have power to read minds."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Inuyasha" he looked at Inuyasha with his calm eyes but deep inside he was trembling.

"What happened to Jaken?"

"I killed him…."

"You what!"

"Yeah.."

"Oh Sesshoumaru. Why did you do that?"

"He couldn't do anything right, he couldn't even protect Rin, so I was thinking maybe I could get a stronger helper, and I did hi's quite strong enough to watch out for Rin."

"You got a point there, But I am still wanting to kill him"

"Inuyasha please let the anger go, it's the past, and the past will be the past forever, so let it go."He sighed. "Go ahead kill him"

"I heard that"

"Get out!"

"Let it goo let it goo" Inuyasha sang.

"What the** duck** brother" Sesshoumaru laughed.

"I don't know I had to do it...I saw it on Kagomes Movie called Frozen"

"So brother **ducken** forget about the past"

"Yeah but" Inuyasha growled.

" No buts"

"Speaking of Butts yours is huge" Naraku laughed.

"..." Sesshoumaru had blush on hes face bad now. "Don't be looking there"

"I look where I want"

"Stop it"

"NO.."

"please"

"pft..You didn't notice I did all the time when I was around you"

"..." he had red on hes face even more now. "Noo..."

"Fine" Inuyasha growled. "But what if he does something to make us more mad.

Sesshoumaru smirks deadly. "I'll punish him for it" he had sweat on hes face fast. "**Shizzzna**"

"Sounds like a plan to me" he smirks also.

"Make sure you tell your gang this so they don't come and attack him okay?"

"Yeah! Alright. Just have Naraku wait somewhere where they can't see"

"You got a point there,Naraku" he turns around and looks to him.

"What?" Naraku looks at him lovingly.

"You should probably go hide"Sesshoumarus eyes twitched.

"Why what for?"

"So the others don't see you"

"Pft who cares!"

"Naraku!"

"Oh Sesshoumaru by the way how am I getting my punishment hmm?" he comes a little closer to him like he's being all seductive like.

"Lik-e slapping you to death or something like that" he backs away slowly.

"Aww but that's no fun! Why not punish me in a dirty way" he leans closer.

"Back off! and no I will not do something that pleases you" he growled backing away more.

"Okay this is getting weird" Inuyasha thought to himself looking at hes enemy Naraku.

"How do you know I like it?" he takes hes cloth on one shoulder off revealing hes shoulder.

"Because the way your acting" he blushed on tripping on a rock.

"Oh but love! I hate it," Naraku said in a sexy growl.

"Quit doing th-at to him naraku," Inuyasha shouted.

"But what if I don't want to" Naraku leans more closer to sesshoumaru almost face to face.

"Get away" Sesshoumaru hissed pushing Naraku up. Naraku purred and groped Sesshoumarus butt.. Sesshoumarus face went wide. "Ahh..." he run towards Inuyasha.

"Did you seriously just grope my brother.." Inuyasha looked in a confused fashion way. "I'm out of here..."

"Don't leave me!" Sesshoumaru shouted running towards Inuyasha but got caught in the webs. "Let go of me.."

"Pft and I was just trying to have a little fun" he smirked putting sesshoumaru on hes lap and playing with sesshoumarus chest things..

"Fun? You call this fun! This is torture!" he growled loudly.

"Inuyasha" Kagome shouted.

"Oh Kagome go get Rin hi's here"

"Okay" she smiled.

"Sesshoumaru don't try and think you can escape me." Naraku growled in Sesshoumarus ear then nibbled it and he took off hes bow also armor below. The top was already missing because of Kyora the top armor. Innocent eye's beg him to stop. "Aww is the puppy scared..." Naraku smirked putting hes right hand in his pants and strokes hes member. Sesshoumaru growls and also bites hes lip.

"S..stop it"

"No"

"Please.."

"No I told you...whats mine is mine and that so happens to be you!"

"Why..."

"..."

"Please sto..stop"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Rin takes a step out of the house and towards the green grass. Kagome does a silly call out thing to make Rin feel special. "Behold! It's Lady Rin of the Western lands"

After that fight with Naraku he managed to put hes clothes back on.

Sesshoumaru looked up with shock and a pump in hes heart. He couldn't believe what he was seeing she was wearing a beautiful light yellow,silky,sparkly, and black birds. Hes eyes furthered down a little more and saw that it was short, and chest revealing. He loved every sight of what he was seeing.

"Kagome please! don't introduce me" she blushed walking towards Sesshoumaru.

Kagome leans into her ear and say's.

"Are you going to tell him the great news?"

"Yes " she whispered back. "Sessshoumaru?"

"Yes" he looked at her.

"Um…I have some great news to tell you"

"What is it?" he looked at her and took a step forward.

"Um kohaku asked my hand in marriage!" she smiled.

Sesshoumarus face stop was showing nothing, and went to turn straight around, hes eyes were covered by hes hair, and you could tell he was hurt. Kagome looked ashamed because she helped them get together because she wanted Rin to stay back with them. But still didn't manage to work. She ended up making the choice on leaving with sesshoumaru still.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin looks at him.

"…..what..is..it…" he said it quietly.

"Are you happy for me? And you know he will be joining us?" she smiled looking in the sky finding kohaku coming down. "It will be just like the good old days we used to have except kohaku and I be married"

"Hey Rin,Kagome,Inuyasha,miroku,sister!, Shippou and Kiala" he waved hes hand over.

"Hello kohaku!" she waved back.

"Oh hello Sesshoumaru" he smiled.

Sesshoumaru turned the other way and started walking.

"Um? I guess we better get going! See ya" she ran to catch up with him.

Sesshoumaru tilted hes head to the side."You will be staying here"

"Huh?" she looks at him confused.

"You will not be joining me" he hissed.

"But Sesshoumaru why? Didn't you come here to pick me up?"

Sesshoumaru turned around and everyone was shocked seeing Sesshoumaru have tears in hes eyes "I refuse to let that trash come with us!"

"Hi's not trash! Sesshoumaru!" she growled at him.

"I should of never fallen in love with a human..." he turned to leave."Human...Humans...Humans...Humans..their all the same" "Rin..left me for a HUMAN and my father left me for a HUMAN!" he started to get angry...

"Wait Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted going towards him.

"What" he looked at her with hes eyes turning red.

"Oh...My...Rin didn't leave you Sesshoumaru"Kagome felt very bad now..She hated her self.

He growls and turns around again. "I no longer ….."

"No longer wh..what?" Kagome looked to him. The others were showing the same expressions of shock.

"Wish to visit Rin anymore" he turned to leave again.

"You will come won't you? Just not for a while?" Kikyou prayed to goodness it was that.

"No...I " everyone waited patiently for what he was going to say but was nervous except Naraku of course. "HATE HER"

"You don't mean that do you bro?" Inuyasha sighed with hes ears going down.

"Inuyasha are you going to chose her side..are you going to leave me as well" Sesshoumaru growled.

"No..no i'm not in this … I am happy for what ever you choose brother but I also have to be fair to the other because my wife is human.."

"I understand..brother ..I'll let that pass but don't get in my way of trying to get me with that foul human.

"Yes brother"

"**Bashmard**!" Naraku shouted "You hurt my love and you will pay"

"Naraku don't worry about it.." he growled. Sesshoumaru was surprised to hear Naraku take up for him. (beat skip beat beat beat skip)….what was that...

"I just wanted to make you happy" Naraku pouted.

"Thanks but..." he stopped and thought. "Maybe...I should give him a chance..he hasn't even tried to get my crystal yet from me yet he knows it."

"Indeed I do and you should"

"Please stay out of my mind"

"It's..hard to tell you the truth and it's annoying too "

"I can help you control that if you want"

"REALLY"

"Yeah"

"Oh my gosh I would do anything and I mean anything for you"

"I know" He laughs.

"Wait!" rin shouted at him.

"what is it now" he looked but still wasn't turned.

"you loved me? "

"I did and I don't see how..."

"but kagome said you hated humans and couldn't stand them"

"well I used too"

"…"

"But I thought you were different than them but your not. I found one that is Naraku and Inuyasha.."

"I still am"

"No your not" he looked at Naraku and laid hes head on hes fluff fur baboon skin.

"I take it you like fur?" Naraku chuckled.

"I do and I also like Spiders"

"REALLY" Naraku swooped Sesshoumaru in hes arms and gave him a kiss.

"R..re..really" he blushed a little. "Have the useless trash come" he put hes head down on hes shoulder and went to sleep.

"Get off My Sesshoumaru"

"Your Sesshoumaru..Didn't he just leave you"

"No he was just confused"

"I think your wrong he left you. Aww shoo hes asleep" Naraku rubbed his cheek on sesshoumaru head. "So adorable"

"Well he did not!.."

"Oh well to prove you wrong be ready to move in three secants were going to fly out to somewhere..."

"Fine"

"Lets go to your place" Sesshoumaru mumbled then went back to sleep.

"Okay"

xxxxxxxXXXX

don't hate me but love doesn't always go as it was planed right? Don't worry rin and sesshoumaru will get their chance. They are dang stubborn how did I do? I tried to act like Sesshoumaru as much as I could .


	2. Chapter 2

You thought this was over didn't you :P lol their's more chapters.

Chapter 2:Pack

"Were ready," Rin put her baggs on the ground next to the pair. "What now?."

"What now?." Kuhaku came with his load.

"It's time, for us to leave. Say good bye to your humans..." Naraku smirked down at the sleeping dog.

"Kuhaku" Rin tapped kuhakus shoulder.

"What is it?" Kuhaku turned around.

"It may just be me but, I feel as if Naraku is gonna use lord sesshomaru" Rin frowned.

"Yeah it could be possiable" Kuhaku whispered back.

"So should I tell the others just in case?" Rin puzzled.

"Yeah lets go tell them." Kuhaku agreed. Naraku Eyed them looking at them suspiciously.

"Hmm...How come I can't hear no ones minds now?" Naraku thought hard. Naraku did all the things that could happen and he found the salution. "It's because I'm near Sesshomarus jewel...So If I touch him along with jewel ...that makes me not able to hear minds..." He growled. "Well it won't be in him much longer"

xxxxx

"Good bye Rin and do be safe" Kagome hugged her tightly.

"I will and there is one more thing Kuhaku and I want to share with you" Rin looked at kuhaku and then back at her friends.

"Yes what is it Rin?" Inuyasha opened his eye near the door.

"Kuhaku and I agree and think that Naraku may use Sesshomaru for something..." Rin tilted her head down.

"Good point ..I can see where you would think that" Inuyasha walked closer to the group.

"Now Rin we can't assume that Naraku is bad because well...look at my mistake. I thought Sesshomaru hated humans and it turned out he loved you" Kagome frowned and looked near the door.

"I know but I just got this feeling..." Rin tugs at her heart.

xxxxx

"Sure are taking long.." Naraku growled and lifted up Sesshomarus neck slowly. Naraku bit Sesshomarus neck soft as he could to drink his pint of blood he needed.

"Huh..." Kuhaku gasped when he saw narakus mouth bloody and Sesshomarus neck bleeding.

"Don't you tell a single word or i'll lop off that humans head off got it!" Naraku growled with his eyes glowing brightly red.

"Y...yes..." Kuhaku shook...

"Sesshomaru knows i'm a vampire anyway so he wouldn't care if I did this. Your friends on the other hand might freak out" he hissed.

"Kuhaku i'm coming" rin shouted and was now next to them. Naraku hurried to lick his mouth off and looked down at them.

"Lets head off"

gomen sorry it was short ! i'll make more tomorrow 3 reviews are nice.

I'm just a rinxsesshomaru narakuxsesshomaru sesshomaruxkyora fan not really a writer... I am just trying to get my point across XP If you like my stories and think you would want to. You can rea write my stories in your way but put it in the same story line I put it in okay thanks. but please let me know! if you use it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Traveling**

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin thinks to herself. "How long do you plan on caring my Sesshomaru around?"

"Your Sesshomaru? Didn't we just discuss this. His no longer yours human. Lord sesshomaru belongs to me."

"I am no ones property" sesshomaru mummbled.

"Good morning princess" Naraku smirked and nudged on him.

"I..wait what? Princess! No one calls I princess!" Sesshomaru growled jumpping out of Narakus arms.

"ah ah ah, bad doggie" Naraku tsked and held Sesshomaru tightly. "I think we need to make a little chat Sesshomaru"

"Yeah about what?" Sesshomaru growled. "put me down this instant!"

"You heard him put him down!" Rin shouted.

"Rin. " Kuhaku tapped Rins shoulder three times.

"Yeah what is it?" Rin tilted her head.

"Can we also talk alone" Kuhaku put his hand behind his back also looking behind him.

"Sure but remember we need to keep an eye on him" Rin sighed. Rin walked away with kuhaku.

"Now that she's gone. We need to talk Sesshomaru" Naraku put Sesshomaru down on the ground and looking serious.

"Okay what is it Naraku" He got up and dusted off the dust. "Don't think I actually fell for you"

"On the Contrary Sesshomaru I had something else in mind." Naraku smirked darkly.

"What is it. Spit it out" Sesshomaru growled getting nervous and wasn't ever gonna admit that. "Why does everyone leave me" Sesshomarus mind was some where else right now.

"I want your crystal. If you choose to refuse I shall hurt the ones you care for. I'll even go after your twin brothers" Sesshomarus eyes went wide and his heart stopped.

"You could never power my brothers and sister" Sesshomaru stepped back.

"Sesshomaru you still doubt me? After you've seen what i'm capable of"

"..." Sesshomaru looked away he had to admit. Naraku always some how made things possiable.

"Got to you didn't I?" Naraku smirked hearing sesshomaru growl. "so do we have a deal?"

"I have no choice. What is it you want" Sesshomaru sighed putting his head down.

"I want you to give me your crystal , along with your siblings and you cannot tell NO ONE! about this deal or I'll do what I said.

"Fine but can I make one suggestion" sesshomaru hissed.

"What is it." Naraku lifted his right eye brow up.

"Please leave my siblings out of this" Sesshomaru looked at naraku serious.

"I will on one condition." Naraku smirked.

"What is it Naraku" Sesshomaru had a bad feeling about this.

"You have to marry me and be my mate forever" Naraku chuckles seeing the fear on Sesshomarus face and falling to his knees.

"How could I let this happen." Sesshomaru thought to himself. "I have to accept my fate now I guess. Oh mother if only you were here." tears fell down his right cheek. "No..I can't let him see this side of me" I try to concentrate on things that make me angry and numb. my tears dry up fast and I saw him lick his lips. I don't like the look of that.

"Well I'm waiting Sesshomaru!" Naraku stomped his foot over and over.

" I ... will accept to marry you" Sesshomaru growls and hits the ground hearing his enemy chuckle hard.

"I guess we better start inviting people to our wedding. I also plan to do a honey moon" Naraku smirked .

" No please . just make it a private wedding" sesshomaru begged.

" Oh no Sesshomaru. I'm gonna invite the whole world. I'm gonna even buy your outfit for you" Naraku chuckled.

"Your evil" Sesshomaru started to panick inside.

"well that's me" Naraku smirked." Now hand me that crystal"

"Here" Sesshomaru went to his chest and took out his crystalist silver rose. Naraku snatched it fast as lightning and shattered it. Sesshomarus eyes lost light and fell to the ground but naraku caught him before he did. The crystal pieces disapear and out comes a phantom ghost demon.

"My name is Maru. I am the keeper of this crystal. I make choices where to put the crystal roses , and that so happens to be one of those poor souls you smashed!" He growled but tryed to stay calm. "Ahem. Excuse me. Like I was saying " Maru looks like sesshomaru except his hair is in a ponytail, has inunotaishous markings, has inuyashas ears, also has a tail. "Since he can no longer hold his crystal rose in him. What is it you wish to do? The choices are obvious. I can tell you already know the rules and bla bla bla because you have that look. I also think that because you just shattered the one you wish to mate. I know you only like him for his body and heir.

"I your right. Well Maru I wish for Sesshomaru to be mine forever" Naraku looked down at the sleeping dog.

"IS that your final wish?" maru rolled his eyes.

"Yes"

"So be it" Maru said a few words and left going to another crystal heart. "Poor boy. I have no power to change the rules though"

"Your finally mine forever" Naraku chuckles

xxxxxxxxx while Naraku and Sesshomaru are getting married bla bla o.o rin was the sad flower girl. rin and kuhaku got married next but they didn't seem like a happy couple. everyone gave naraku and sesshomaru presants also congratulated them on their marriage. Sesshomaru had a straight face the whole time wasn't showing any emotions. The thing though he was crying inside. [don't worry this is a rinxsesshomaru storie. I can't make the couple fast or story done done o.o] Like I was saying while they were getting married sesshomaru thought a little about the past.

"momma where we going?" I asked looking at my mothr.

"Where taking a trip son... No listen son. Your father his cheating on me with another woman.

"What is cheating?" I tilted my head. I jumped along with mommy when I saw father come towards us and picked me up to put me in my room. I saw daddy slap mommy I didn't understand why he did that. I think I saw some rope in his hands too. I could never sleep because somethings always hitting my back wall. Daddy and mommy must be doing something to the poor bed.

"SHush woman"

"Mmmm" She kicks him in the hurt spot.

"You think that hurts me. that just turns me on honey"

"MMMMM"

"There it goes again" I sigh wiping my eyes. I get up to go check on them and I open the door to see daddy on top of mommy naked. "Daddy why are you and momma naked?" they just looked at me with big eyes. they told me it's just a game they play and they were in the middle of dressing. I still wonder though. that's a game and their still changing? Call me crazy but somethings not right momma being naked and tied up can not be a game. I just let it go and play with my kid toys. I sigh of the banging and I finally go to bed.

It's my 16th birthday. Mother looks soo depressed. I have no idea what to do to make her happy. I plan a special surprise party for her and then she tells me we got to escape. That again we have tried many times already. "Mom theirs no point. we will just get caught again"

"IF you don't go I will" She growled.

"You would leave me?" I pouted.

"No I would never leave you." she kisses my head and hands me the most special present of all a soft fluffy shoulder thing.

We try to escape one more time we actually made it farther than we ever had but than a guard saw us.

I saw the fear on my moms face. I couldn't take seeing the pain on her face no more. I couldn't take seeing her in pain. So I pushed mom over the wall to let her escape while the guards caught my legs. She was trying to get back to me. "Mother please don't. I love you. I can't stand seeing you in pain. The best presant from you is that you escape"

"Son" She had tears fall off her face. "When I get stronger . I promise to come rescue you and protect you forever." She ran as fast as she could also flew.

xxxxxxxx [not gonna talk in I no more]

"We caught your son but we didn't catch your wife" the guards herd him growl.

"Good work at catching atleast one of them" He pushed his desk far and went to his son and grabbed his hand. "We need to talk"

"Okay" Sesshomaru said looking confused.

"Sesshomaru remember when you were young asking mom and I what we were doing on the bed that one night?" Inunotaishou looked at his kid.

"Kind of why?" Sesshomaru tilted his head then started to question why his father locked the door. " Why did you lock the door?"

"Just like your mother. Oh I forgot we didn't teach you these things"

"What are you talking about" Sesshomaru stepped back.

"Well now that you let your momma escape I have no one to pleasure me no more. she was the one to always make me feel satisfied." He walked towards sesshomaru more.

"I don't like what your saying. I don't understand either.." He saw his father pick up a rope and run straight forward him. "Father what are you doing!?" Inunotaishou tackled his son to the ground and started tearing his kimono off along with his armor.

"Father stop this. Please answer me."

"You will soon figure out my puppy" He tore his pants and started to tie his son to the bed. "Beautiful. Your actually way more beautiful than your momma is son"

"Father stop this. I have no idea what you want?" Sesshomaru tried to rip it but was shocked to know rope can't be torn by him. This must be a special rope. Sesshomarus eyes grew big when he felt his father kiss him on the lips and touch his man part. Sesshomaru struggled to get free. Inunotaishou put his tongue in but sesshomaru bit it. Inunotaishou growled and slapped sesshomaru on the face. "Fa..father?" sesshomaru was amazed. "You slapped me? wait did you rape mother?" Before he could utter another word his father put his lips on top of his lips. Sesshomaru started to panick and his father loved the site he was seeing. tears flew out of sesshomarus eyes once the father put his man blossom into sesshomarus entrance. Sesshomaru has been his fathers play toy from time to time. the age when he turned 18 he was allowed to roam free and train hard. Inuyasha got raped by father as well along with izoyai. so that's why sesshomaru now gets along better with his brother and plus he can't blame him for getting the sword.

end of past

Sesshomaru and naraku are now home. Sesshomaru is still in the wedding dress that naraku bought him and narakus still in the grooms outfit.

End of chapter

next chapter Kuhaku makes his choice


End file.
